


Maedhros: Apologies

by ThatFeanorian



Series: 50 Character Studies for 50 Silmarillion Elves (...and Valar... And Maiar) [3]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Apologies, Dysfunctional Family, Implied Fingon | Findekáno/Maedhros | Maitimo, Internal Monologue, M/M, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:14:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21771463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatFeanorian/pseuds/ThatFeanorian
Summary: 3rd work in my 50 character studies series, Maedhros’ last thoughts before giving up his life and the Silmaril.
Relationships: Fingon | Findekáno/Maedhros | Maitimo, Maedhros | Maitimo & Sons of Fëanor
Series: 50 Character Studies for 50 Silmarillion Elves (...and Valar... And Maiar) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568458
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Maedhros: Apologies

**Author's Note:**

> Maedhros is the eldest son of Fëanor who led the Noldor into exile. He was the high king of the Noldor before handing over the position to his uncle.

There are three things  
I want to say  
Before I  
Go:  
I'm sorry -  
To everyone I ever betrayed,  
To my brothers for never being  
Who you needed,  
To my father for letting you  
Down-  
Help me -  
To that one voice that might  
Still be listening,  
To the Valar who abandoned  
Us all,  
To Ammë who was the last person  
To tell me  
No-  
I love you -  
To my brothers who should have  
Outlived me,  
To my parents who I know  
Will be disappointed,  
To Findekáno who I couldn't quite  
Tear from his death ridden  
Path-  
There are three things  
I want to say before there is  
No way  
Back,  
But my tongue is heavy  
And the fire is so close  
So I jump, and  
Go  
Down  
There  
Is  
No  
Path  
Back  
Imsorryiloveyouhelpme  
And then everything  
Is gone

**Author's Note:**

> This is not a short story (obviously) but it has gotten a lot of good feedback from those who read it before I posted this, so I hope you enjoy.


End file.
